prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:How the 'A' Stole Christmas/@comment-79.112.224.137-20141208162754
I'm not on Team Ali, and some of you are taking it too serious, like Alison is a real person. I think, deep down, she's the same. People change, just like a snake changes its skin. I don't think she was abused, I definetly can't see Alison just letting herself being abused by her brother or anyone else, knowing she has power, and please, stop saying it in Alison's defense, because it will never change how she was years ago, and you all seem to forget that those actions have consequences in present. I don't think Mona would've been what she was before her dead if Alison would've left her alone, and treated her like a normal girl or even a friend. She realized very well what she was doing, it's nearly impossible not to realize when you do a bad thing and make people suffer, even for a five years old child. Also, the fact that she was calling Lucas "Hermy" repeatedly denoted the fact that she was enjoying bullying. You know, no matter what she's been through, you just can't forget all these things that easy, because you seem to underestimate bullying. Basically, it ruins your personality, and your self-confidence is like earth and water. It is serious. If Alison had sex, was because she wanted to, not because she was abused. I do think that Jason was a jerk, but would've never touched his sister in any way. What she's been through is... Not enough for her to change completely. You know, it's not like she suffered every moment of those two years, because she was talking to Noel and he was helping her ( even if Noel is A, but still, he helped her ), she cried at the photo because she missed her life, not necessary the Liars ( is Alison would have missed them, she would've told the whole truth and everything else she did, cause there are still many things we don't know ), and the only moment she truly suffered was with Cyrus, and she was stabbed, but after that, she managed to get Noel's help, CeCe's help and so on ( again, even if they aren't on her side, they were still helping her ). If Alison changed, she has to tell the police the whole truth, to tell everyone the truth, what she did to everyone who could be A, and first of all, to stop lying. I know she has her reasons, but still, the liars risked their asses to find out about what happened to her ( the Vivian Darkbloom thing, when even Aria helped ), and she didn't even told them when they needed who A is, no matter if the person wasn't, but after she did, she must, at least, do this. Emison shippers, Alison's fans, you can disagree with me as much as you want, but you can't ignore that Alison still lies a lot and tells half truth half lie.